Earthmates
by dishonoredscholar
Summary: Did I forgive too easily? Am I doing the right thing? Well, I might as well take my second chance- I might as well make a friend.
1. Camp Pining Hearts

**This happen after Hit the Diamond. You know, just after Lapis and Peridot started living together.**

* * *

I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I went through with their plans-their cover up- with all of this, actually. It is not as if I've forgotten what she did-what they all did, and what they could've done but didn't. Its like I've suddenly become a part of their group despite all of my apprehension, and my distrust of them. I do think they were partly responsible for everything that had happened. Its deplorable and I know I'll never forget these things. You don't tend to forget such traumatizing experiences and more likely than not, I'll carry this for my entire life. It'll be a permanent stain that will never be removed. Maybe though, I've done all of this- I accepted all of this because of him.

I was sitting on the second floor of the barn. I looked down at my less than desirable roommate. She was looking at some dirty junk lying around in the place, and she seemed to be studying them. I don't exactly understand her fascination with the smallest of things. Her fascination seemed to be different from his though and from what I had heard from his mother as well. They seem to connect with the planet almost at an emphatic level, while she seemed to approach this at a more empirical level. Maybe its just in the nature of their gems.

Its not that I do not like the earth. Based on what he has shown me, the planet was interesting enough, and I can sort of see why the Crystal Gems were willing to fight for it. Heck, I'm giving it another chance. This could be it-my second chance. He was right, on earth there is freedom that no Homeworld gem will ever get to experience in her lifetime. On earth I can do whatever I choose to do and move on with my life. On earth I have the freedom that I had craved for so long. I finally have a home I can make for myself, and after what I had been through what more could I want?

"Hey Lapis!" I heard her call. Before that I didn't even notice I was staring at what remains of the hole-ridden ceiling of the barn, doing absolutely nothing else. The irony here is that after being in a constant state of imprisonment you'd expect I'd do something more productive with my time, such as fix this place, but I guess I just needed time to think things over. I didn't reply to her, it was just one of those moments where I'd prefer to be alone with my thoughts.

"Are you doing anything?" She called.

"No, I'm just staring at the ceiling..." I said in reply. I wonder if she sensed my annoyance.

"Don't do that. Where's the fun in that? I have something to show you!" She called out.

Knowing she probably wouldn't quit pestering me, I gave in. She led me in front of this box with a glass screen. It was old and worn and I think whatever it is, it's probably broken now. She has a small black box in her hand which she inserted into a a slot in a rectangular device in front of the box. I barely knew anything about earth at that point so whatever she was going to show me I hope it's interesting.

"Peridot, what is this?" I asked as she continued to manipulate the earth objects.

"Shhh, its starting!" Her back was towards me but I could tell she was smiling. There was a hint of excitement in her voice. This must be something really important to her. Maybe ever more so than that tape recorder.

The screen flashed to life and a multitude of bright colors and sounds started to come from the box. There were text flashed in the screen "Camp Pining Hearts?" I read.

"Yes, Steven introduced it to me. It's a really good show." She said as she sat down in front of the screen.

I continued to stand behind her. Honestly, I was more intrigued by her fascination with this than the show itself. After a few seconds though, she must've noticed my disinterest. She looked back at me, her annoying smile still plastered on her face. She pat on the ground next to her. "Well, aren't you going to watch it? I swear to you, this is really good." She told me.

I sighed before sitting down next to her. Like before, I gave in. If I'm going to live with her I might as well give her a chance and be amiable. It's probably the only thing I can do right now regarding my less than satisfactory living arrangements. Besides, she is making an effort. That probably counts for something. I guess its just a little hard for me to believe that a few hours ago I wanted to have nothing to do with her, and you can't blame me for that. She's partly responsible for my fusion with Jasper. She's partly responsible for putting him in danger. I swore to keep him alive- to keep him safe and she nearly sabotaged all that. I wanted nothing to do with her but for some reason, now I find myself watching this show with her.

She explained to me the basics of the show and I can see why humans do this for recreation. Why wouldn't they? The story is actually quite engaging. I'm not 100% sure but I think we watched the same episode for about 8 times. It got a bit boring after the first 5 but the weird thing is that I'm actually content. Maybe even more than that. I think I may actually be happy. I looked at my housemate and noticed she was still as excited as when she first placed the tape in. She turned to me. "Isn't it good."

Yes, she's a bit annoying but tolerable. Heck, her excitement is actually quite contagious. I smiled back at her. "Yeah, it's a good show."

* * *

 **I got the idea of writing about all the probably off screen Lapis and Peridot moments. Anyway, this is just the first chapter and I don't know if I'll make their relationship more romantic in the later chapters. Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this 1st one. :)**


	2. The Leaf

**Okay, second chapter :))**

* * *

The past few days has been pretty uneventful. We'd been repairing the barn since the whole roaming eye incident. Peridot, to her credit was not as nearly annoying as I first thought she would be. She's a pretty tolerable companion. I don't know about spending an entire millennia with her but for now I'm quite alright with our strange living arrangement.

I was looking into some old dusty books that was left at the barn while she was focused on some blueprints of some weird gadgets she plans to make with earth's rudimentary technology. In a span of a few days we'd already manage to make the entire place a bit more to our liking. I have to hand it to Peridot, some of her inventions are pretty useful. She'll still need my help though; most of her designs are huge and will require a lot of muscle to build. It's not really much of a problem though if you have full control of water. I guess I'm the builder in this little project of ours. It will take a while until this place becomes decent but we don't have a deadline so why even worry?

I glanced in her direction and saw her bury her head in her stack of blueprints. She has a pen in hand and her eyes were solely focused on the plans before her. I decided to leave her to it and continue looking at the old books. I wasn't really reading much nor was I even scanning. It was really more of a 'I'm flipping through the pages randomly because I'm that bored' sort of thing. As I was flipping through, I found a small dried up leaf wedged in between the pages. It had completely dried up and its natural green hue had turned into a brownish beige color. This leaf was unusual though; it didn't dry out the same way other earth leaves do. I walked outside and placed it against the light to view it better. The bright rays of the sun passed through it, as if it was a small piece of screen. It was all dried up but the veins and fibers remained intact and these created a lace-like pattern in between the larger veins. I looked at the shadow it casted against my palm and observed the interlocking fibers in between the veins. It was strange but it was beautiful.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at the leaf but apparently it was long enough for Peridot to take notice. "What do you have there, Lazuli?" She asked me.

This broke me out of my trance as I turned around to face her, the leaf was still in my hand. "Oh, I'm just looking at this. It's so unusual." I told her as I showed it to her.

"This is just a leaf." She commented right before taking it from my hands and getting a closer look.

I watched her as she repeated the same actions that I had done just a few moments ago. She looked back towards me with wide eyes and a blank expression. I then knew she understood.

"Wow... I didn't know earth leaves can look like this..." She commented.

"Yeah, its really strange..."

Slowly I saw her expression change back into her usual excited smile. I looked back at her with confusion, not knowing what she'll do next. "I have a great idea!" She announced right before heading back towards the barn in a rush. I followed her with a much more reasonable pace. In a rush I watched her trip over one of the leftover junk from her many inventions. She stumbled into a pile of old human junk and I rushed over to see if she was okay.

As soon as I had gotten there she emerged from the pile and rubbed the side of her head in an attempt to dull the pain from her fall. "Owww... That's going to hurt for a while..." She commented.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah... I guess so..." She said as she carefully got out of the pile. She seemed to be alright, which is good but I then noticed that her hands were empty. The leaf wasn't there.

"Peridot, where is it?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened and she frowned slightly. It was quite obvious to me then- she lost the leaf when she fell into the pile. I watch her turn her back to me and crouched down as she searched for it among the human junk. She frantically threw stuff after stuff in an attempt to look for it. "Uhhh, I'm sure its just around here... Don't worry. I'll find it." She kept telling me.

I didn't reply to her. I know its rather stupid for me to get attached to some random leaf I found in some earth books but I did. It was pretty but I've seen so many prettier stuff here on earth so that's not really the reason. It's strange but it reminded me of him. Not him in particular, just how he showed me the beauty that is earth. He showed me that I can have this second chance. Like leaves the change in the fall, I can change with the seasons too. I guess when it comes down to it, that's what it meant. Things can change in a way that's different from other things that were previously like it. It can be unexpected but absolutely beautiful. And sometimes, we find them in the most unusual places.

But it's gone now, thanks to her. I didn't speak to her as she went over the pile. I didn't feel the need to. Heck, I didn't feel I should. I just continued to watch her search. Every now and then she would glance back and make comments on how she'll find it soon. I remained silent and tried to ignore her comments as best as I could.

"I'm pretty sure it's just-" I heard her stop mid-sentence then I knew I have to acknowledge her presence now. She looked back at me with sad eyes. She has something in her hand but she was covering it. She walked slowly to me, looking almost shaken by something. If I didn't know any better I would say she'd manage to destroy the thing.

"Uhhh... I'm sorry about your leaf..." She said as she handed me the crumpled and ripped leaf that used to be beautiful. I looked at it in silence. I really can't believe she managed to destroy it.

"Don't worry. I think we can fix it! I'm sure we'll be able to-"

"Enough!" I cut her off. "Just leave me alone. I really want to be alone right now." I told her right before flying to the upper areas of the barn. For the rest of the day I didn't hear anything from her and I think that was for the best.


End file.
